


Deciphering Magic

by bluerosele



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Blunder, I'm so sorry, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosele/pseuds/bluerosele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is magic. Gob isn't sure how magic can go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deciphering Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry don't let me write when I'm sad.

Gob won't tell anybody, but Tony was the one who made him believe in magic. 

Before that, magic was what he viciously denies; tricks and cards and smoke and mirrors. Then he sees a Tony Wonder show and it isn't planning or time or conspicuous lighter fluid, it's magic. 

He says illusions because thats what he does, but Tony...Tony is a  _magician_ _._ Whether or not Tony agrees with him when he tells him this at the park or alter or bed, magic is inside him. In whatever fiber or molecule allows it. 

Which is maybe why it's so surprising when it's the same body that takes the magic away. 

* * *

Michael comes to him first after the funeral, which is probably the worst. When he starts saying "Tracey", everything's suddenly real and not some great new illusion for their double act performance scheduled two days after Tony's gone. He won't pop out of a casket saying "DID SOMEBODY SAY WONDER". Tony doesn't jump out at all when he says Wonder anymore. Tony's stuck under ground. When Gob tries to help pull him out Michael holds him back. 

* * *

Lindsey cries, and it's horrifying because Gob does a lot of things but he does not make his sister cry. 

He wouldn't mind if it had lacked the sudden sincerity she's never been able to perform. It wrinkles her forehead, makes her sloppy and ugly. He tells her so and she just hugs him, doesn't say anything and he's so mad at those wrinkles and wet eyes he might bury himself next to Tony. 

* * *

George Michael stays away for awhile then somehow appears in Gob's apartment five weeks later at 2:47 AM with no luggage and grasped plane ticket. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't--" he starts, but Gob won't let him finish. Just pats his shoulder and makes him parmesan mustard pizza. 

There's no apology to make. 

Gob couldn't either when George Michael needed one. 

* * *

Gob throws away the card, the stupid crinkled Free Drinks card he's kept for seven years, he throws it into the ocean. 

He dives in after it. 

It's smudged but he can still make out Tony's signature. 

The sun sets against the water with a purple hue, the clouds setting against the card forming a certain letter. 

"I wonder," Gob says, but isn't able to think to much of it. He heads back home and plans his new illusion. 


End file.
